Happy-Go-Lucky
by Retronym
Summary: Yoshi is happy. He knows he isn't a great fighter, but he finds happiness in other things and has a general liking for pretty much everyone in the Smash Bros. community. When he overhears a particular scornful conversation, his simple contentment is shaken, and he desperately needs advice from a person as profusely happy as he is. (One-shot, WARNING: OLD! Perhaps to be redone)


**I'm a bit unsure about the quality of this one. I never thought I'd end up writing anything in the "hurt/comfort" genre, but then this happened. Ew. Weird. Also, I will warn you that there are a few references to another thing I've written but haven't actually posted. You'll see what I mean when you read. The story still makes sense, though. Enjoy, if you feel like enjoying. (And am I the only one who can see Pit and Yoshi being good friends?...I am? Okay...*fades away*)**

Yoshi sat in the grass, listening to the trees whisper around him. The day was bright and beautiful. Ordinarily Yoshi would be outside on a day like this to enjoy the wonderful weather, perhaps to hang out or go on some adventure or other with his acquaintances. This time, however, he had retreated out here to hide from the hurt the occurrences in the Super Smash Bros. mansion had inflicted upon him.

Yoshi was accustomed to losing. Long ago were the days when he was ashamed, acutely aware of his combatant failures. He had grown so much better since that first tournament, both in fighting skills and coping with failure. He knew he was most certainly was not the most powerful fighter, and was fine with that. He found enjoyment in many other things in life, and was a generally well-liked figure off the battlefield. He and his friends were happy, whether he lost or won his matches, and that was what mattered to him.

Today, however, was different. Yes, he had had an off day, as most fighters are bound to have every once in a while. He had felt a bit awkward after his battle that morning. He was against Link, Falco, and Wolf, and had lost spectacularly, getting knocked off no less than seven times. One of those times had involved him using his egg roll and becoming disoriented, rolling one way and thinking it was the other way and…yeah, it was pretty embarrassing. He hadn't pulled one of those goofs in a _loooong_ time. However, he managed to shake off most of his embarrassment by ten minutes after the match; he was not one to sulk for very long. Unfortunately, he caught a bit of conversation shortly afterward in the lounge between a group of fighters that did not fly as well with him.

He'd just been outside the lounge, humming some aimless tune and watching a bird hopping around on a branch just outside the window. Wolf had won the match he'd just fought in, and had apparently performed particularly well, even amazingly well, for he and a few others were discussing it in the room nearby. Yoshi wasn't really listening, too intent on the curious behavior of the bird by the window, until he heard his name mentioned in the conversation.

"…Yoshi especially," Wolf was saying. "Seriously, I knocked the lizard off what, four times? It was too easy!"

"His performance was particularly poor this battle," commented Ike simply.

Captain Falcon snorted. "I gotta admit, that was pretty funny. Yoshi can't fight for crap; he's too fluffy."

"I hate agreeing with either of you on anything," commented Falco, "But I agree with you! Sometimes I wonder why he's still even around if he fights like that."

"He's a main game character, they're not going to nix him," said Captain Falcon, with slight contempt in his voice. "'Course, all he really does is run around like a lunatic with a plumber on his back, but they don't care."

"He doesn't care either," Wolf pointed out. "There's nothing in his head, he's way too happy for his own good."

A couple people snorted with laughter. The conversation continued on away from the dinosaur, but Yoshi was still stuck in the scornful words he had just witnessed. He just sat in shock for a few moments, watching the bird fly off to the woods across the distant yard. Soon he wandered out after it, wretchedness beginning to emerge in him as he sat under a big oak tree in the yard.

He didn't mind losing the match all that much, embarrassing though it was. It was the words that had managed to crush his mood. If they really wanted him to not be so happy, then mission accomplished. He was aware that his views were rather simple compared to those of the other smashers. Despite the fact that he wasn't close with a good amount of the fighters, he still saw most of them as sort of friends. He liked to like people, and was thrilled if they reciprocated his feeling. If they showed few signs of getting to know him, well, that was fine too. He liked them anyway. It was easier and for the most part happier to just view most everyone as a friend. And he was content that way; it worked for him.

However, hearing voices he was familiar with and that he attached to positive things speaking such words about him had shattered his simple appreciation of everyone. Was it naïve to not have expected this? Maybe. Was he too trusting? Probably. Was this going to permanently ruin his appreciative disposition? He sure hoped not. But the comment about him being too happy was making him feel very sad and confused indeed. _Was_ he too happy? Was it even _possible_ to be too happy?

Yoshi curled up in a tight ball in the grass, making a sad noise. He did not like this sadness. He wanted it to go away, but he was not sure if he wanted to be happy if it made people dislike him. All those wounds from old insecurities of fighting and sociality had been partially reopened, and it was hurting him to know that they still existed at all.

He heard footsteps approaching the tree. They paused close to him, then someone sat down on the roots next to him. Silence ensued for a moment or two, before the recently arrived person broke it.

"Hi," said Pit simply.

"Hi," replied Yoshi dully, still not looking at the angel. Another pause followed.

"So," said Pit unexpectedly. "Are you going to listen to them?"

"Wha- I- you were listening?" Yoshi was surprised.

"To Wolf and all them? Yep."

Yoshi wasn't sure how to feel about that. "So you decided not to try and rip them apart," he observed.

"I managed to restrain myself," said Pit, with a quick flash of a smile. "I figured that you needed me more at that particular time. And that you'd probably not like it if I dismembered anyone."

"How about that you'd get in huge trouble if you did that?" suggested Yoshi.

Pit waved a hand. "If dismembering somebody would make you feel better, then to heck with silly things like that. But, it wouldn't help." He sighed, and another silence fell. Yoshi didn't know what to say or even really what to feel, so he just sat, in a sort of vacuum devoid of any thought besides the fact that his friend was sitting there too.

Pit spoke again. "Listen," he said, "those guys think they're the height of cool and all, and yeah, they can fight. That is not the only thing that matters and you know it. If they want to count you out and all that crap, then fine. That's their loss for not bothering to consider the good things about you."

Yoshi gave a tiny snort. "I'm not cool."

"Ha, please! Name another person that can eat people and turn them into eggs. Name one other person that smiles in the face of every danger they've met. Name someone else who would've been able to teach _me_ a gosh darn thing about fighting when I showed up! You've done all those things and a ton of other awesome stuff! Sure, you are not the conventional kind of cool, or the conventional kind of strong, but you are not the conventional kind of person!"

"Boy, this sounds familiar," said Yoshi with the tiniest of smiles.

Pit smiled too. "You know it, Philosoraptor. It applied to me, and it applies to you. You are totally far from average. Believe me, it takes a special kind of dino to put up with all this nonsense here, especially with having to deal with me, Lucario, _and_ Ness every day. Jeez, get some friends that won't drive you bonkers. I bet you miss the concept of peace and quiet. And anyway," he digressed with a sharp look, "it also takes a special kind of dino to have a smile for every situation."

Yoshi looked down again. "Those other guys didn't seem to think it was a very good thing. They think it makes me dumb."

Pit snorted. "Shows what they know. Others would tell you that it's an amazing thing. Do you know how many times people have told me I'm too happy for my own good? I don't either, but it sure is a lot. But I can attest that my almost disgusting level of positivity is pretty much the only reason why I'm not dead. Positivity doesn't make you much stronger on the battlefield, but it keeps you strong through it. Wow, that was cheesy. This whole thing is cheesy! Sorry about that, dude. But anyway, it does _not_ make you dumb. Well, people have also told me I'm an idiot a lot, and they're probably right! But you are really happy _and _smart, so screw those other guys. They're just jealous. Or not. I dunno, I don't know anything. But those guys don't know anything either. So yeah."

Yoshi gave the angel that very quirky Yoshi look. "I knew there was a reason I liked you," he joked.

"'Cause I'm an idiot?"

"No, because you are the smartest idiot I know. When did you get so smart?"

"I didn't! I think you're just rubbing off on me, Philosoraptor. I also happen to be quite experienced in the subject of dealing with those guys, if you remember."

"Yep," said Yoshi.

"And now you will show them that you don't give a crap about their dumbness by smiling profusely at them!"

"Yes, let us kill them with laughter," agreed Yoshi, getting to his feet. "We shall conquer!" He paused thoughtfully for a moment, then said to Pit, "Wanna slide down the stairs on a couch cushion?"

"I like the way you think!" replied Pit. "I think I'm rubbing off on you too!" They dashed back to the manor enthusiastically. Yoshi did not mind the fact that he would see those who had said the mean things about him in there. He was a forgiving creature, and had mostly gotten over the idea that they had betrayed his unasked for trust. He just needed a friend to talk him back to his usual demeanor.

But he wouldn't entirely mind it if they hit Wolf while sliding down the steps…


End file.
